Gomen Nasai
by Enpowera
Summary: A series of drabbles based off the son Gomen Nasai by TATU. slight Sess/Rin. Songfic. Rated T for death.


Authors Note: I was reading Sesshoumaru/ Rin fanfiction when the song Gomen Nasai by TATU came on. A thought got stuck in my head that this would be the perfect song for Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Summary: Random moments of time between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Disclaimer: Do you see a crazy female kitsune taiyoukai running around in the manga and Anime? No? Then, as you can see, I clearly do not own Inuyasha and that this fanfiction was made for enjoyment only. I also do not own 'Gomen Nasai' by TATU.

* * *

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

Rin ran around a field of colorful flowers. She had now turned 14, and was starting to grow into a beautiful woman. Her bushy brown hair was now silky smooth, similar to her lord's own hair. She laughed as she tried to jump up and catch a butterfly, but as always, missed by just an inch. 

Sesshoumaru watched her nearby, sitting against a tree. He couldn't believe how lovely his ward had grown. Her being around his demonic aura so long had caused her to surpass normal human beauty, making her a one of a kind Pearl. 'But she'll never be mine,' he thought sadly. 

Being around the human child, now woman, so long has caused the ice around his heart to melt just enough for her to get in. 

Rin, as if sensing his thoughts, turned around to face him, a large smile on her face. She then continued her game of catching butterflies. 

'Even if she isn't mine, I'll stay by her side,' He decided mentally, just as Rin slipped in some mud, landing with a splat. 'after all, even though she is a young woman, she still trips like a child would. 

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

When Sesshoumaru saw Rin safe, after being kidnapped by that demon with hypnotic flute, he was almost crying with relief. And then those weak monks tried to take her away; even tried to stop him, Lord Sesshoumaru. But he had to give Rin a choice, stay with him, or go to a human village. 

He almost cried again when she decided to stay with him forever. But Taiyoukai weren't allowed to cry, it was a weakness.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

She was injured; he could smell her blood in the air. He ran towards the wind sorceress, Kagura, the wench that attacked his ward; she would die. The coward flew off on her giant feather, her job done.

He rushed over to where Rin laid bleeding on the ground, looking like a broken porcelain doll. A soft cough let him know that she was alive, she would recover, he would make sure of it! And then he would take revenge on Kagura for attacking the innocent child! That wench would pray for death long before he was finished with her.

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

How did he manage to get into this situation? He was wounded on his only arm, stopping him from using most attacks. 'If I would to call out for Rin, she could distract the youkai long enough for me too... no, I won't ask her for help.'

She came anyway, as if sensing her lord's distress. The full grown woman threw several small daggers at the youkai, drawing attention away from Sesshoumaru to herself. This gave Sesshoumaru a chance to deliver the final blow with his claws. 

_What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

Sesshoumaru stared at the fire, thinking about he now grown Rin. She had grown up into a beauty that rivaled the taiyoukai princesses. 

Suddenly, without warning, Rin walked over and sat down in front of him, before leaning forward and kissing him. 'This must be a dream or a mirage,' he thought as he pushed Rin away gently. The look of sadness in her eyes told him that it had indeed been real.

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

The hurt in your eyes was unbearable. I wanted to tell you that I thought it was a dream, that it was a mistake to push you away. 

But instead I walked away, against my better judgment. Why I did it, I have no idea. Perhaps I was a coward, who knows?

_Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

"Gomen Nasai, Rin," I told the sleeping, injured girl. When I left her that night after the kiss, she was attacked by a youkai, once I was far enough away. Jaken had died trying to protect her. So had Ah-un. "Please Rin, pull though," then I said the one thing I never thought I would, "I love you."

"This Seshoumaru never needed a friend, but I do now, I need you Rin!" Something wet slid down my cheeks as Rin's breath became weaker and weaker. I was crying, was still crying silently when Inuyasha and his pack came across us, smelling the blood. 

Nearby you could see the youkai that killed all but one of my companions, Rin was still fighting for her life. The youkai was torn to shreds, via my claws.

Inuyasha's mate, the miko Kagome, came over and looked down at Rin. She placed her hands over Rin's body, then started give off a pink glow, which surrounded Rin, Jaken, and even Ah-Un. 

Rin's breath quickly returned to normal, but she remained asleep. Jaken and Ah-Un were both revived as well.

Inuyasha and his pack then left quickly, not staying long enough for me to thank them. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." a voice said weakly. I looked down at Rin, who had awaken, "arigato for loving me, and for thinking of me as a friend." 

I picked her up and held her close, never wanting to let her go again.

_Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_


End file.
